Masks
by ForgedInFlame
Summary: Garfield Isn't the only one to hide behind a mask
1. Ch1 - As Usual

Hi guys thanks for the reviews on my first fiction (Demons) and the support you gave. I'm sorry it's taken this long to carry on the story but after a long hiatus I am back. :)

Before I started work on this story however I have gone back and reviewed my last fik and I have found it wanting. So I have decided that along this story I will rewrite the old one adding in bits and pieces to make it flow better as well as fixing some of the grammatical errors. But as I stated I am still very much an amateur so if any other writing aficionados out there would like to give tips and/or constructive criticism I would greatly appreciate it.

I am hoping to turn this story into a series due to the fact that I want to honour the characters and their relationships. I am hoping to put up at least two chapters a week but it may be dependent on how busy I get and whether I get some serious writers block. Well thanks for reading this just wanted to get this out of the way and so as they say on with the show!

**Disclaimer I don't own the teen titans or an of its characters (unfortunately :( ) they belong to WB cartoons and DC.**

**Masks Chapter 1 – As Usual**

A sense of deja vu flooded over Garfield as he looked out at the rain hitting the choppy waters of Jump City bay. It's been a full month since he confessed everything to Raven and in response there has been a vast improvement in both himself and in her. They both look more relaxed and more happy, even raven who sometimes throws him a little grin now and then when no one else is looking. He can't help but feel special to be the one receiving those secret grins and he can only hope that she can learn to smile more no matter who is around. He also hopes that she can see what everyone else is missing out on because her smile, though rare it may be, always seems to light up a room. Thinking of that Gar's mind flashed back to that Tuesday night...

… It had been a long day Gar's bones were aching all over, and the sweat on his brow was dripping down his face. Once again Cinderblock managed to escape and reek havoc among the public. Once again the team had to put him back in. Once again only to escape. Round and round it went and it never ceased to annoy him. So after a long day of getting thrown around the town he once again said "Seriously dudes! When are those guards gonna get it into there thick heads to put a bit of extra security around him! Seriously I feel like I'm gonna turn into Barney the dinosaur with all these bruises." In the background a little giggle could be heard. After his little tantrum mister traffic light as usual responded with "How many times Beast Boy do I have to tell you the city can't afford the extra staff so we'll just have to put up with it and I think the mayor has enough to worry about than whether an overgrown pavement slab has escaped. Plus you can count it as a little extra training."

"Yeah Grass stain you could really do with losing a little. I think you've been chowing down on the broccoli to much. Hahahahaha!"

It's not that Gar had anything against his tricoloured friend it's just that he was so focussed, so much of the time that it just scared him. Mainly because he reminded him of himself and what he was doing. It reminded him that he wasn't the only one hiding things from others and putting on acts to makes sure no one got a chance to find out. Plus he really hated the training.

As Raven kept up pace with the others through the hall cursing herself for letting that little giggle through she started to think about why Gar refused to take his mask off in front of the others. She knows he's smart and she knows he knows why they haven't put up extra security, if not by common sense then more by the fact that Robin keeps telling him again and again. Even though she has spent the last few days getting to know him a little better she still has no idea who he really is inside. She knows that even though it is a façade he still makes jokes and generally acts like an idiot but she also knows underneath he is a mature, smart and wise man even for his age. It puzzles her why he's doing this. After all she found out the reason why he never told her but why was he hiding it from them. They all have there own problems to deal with but its not as if they would feel burdened and see him as anything different.

However she guesses that he just isn't ready to yet mainly because it took him two years to confess to her let alone how long it would of taken it to confess it to himself. She guesses she'll just let him tell them when he wants to, plus she was liking the little sessions she and Gar spent together.

Then it hit her she was the only one who knew his real name, she knew robin's after going into his mind and Cyborgs because of their repair time but no one knew much about there little green friend. Realising this made raven feel really special to have this amount of trust from him and now she's thinking about it she has really learnt a lot so far about him. One thing is that he actually can read and not just comic books he has a whole stack of fantasy and Sci-Fi novels in his closet, some even she hasn't read.

Gar started to slow down hoping no one would notice him and finally came to stand by Raven. As soon as he reached her he felt himself instantly relax. He didn't know what it was maybe it was her demeanour or maybe it was the scent of lavender that always seem to radiate off of her but as soon as he got near his muscles just turned to jelly. It was hard work keeping up the charade for his friends because he knew if he didn't keep the act up they would get suspicious. Sometimes they managed to see behind the mask but that was in high stress situations or when it was needed but as soon as they were over he went back to what they thought was normal. He sometimes considered telling his friends but Raven still doesn't know his whole past and right now she was the only one he trusted to talk to about it. He also wanted her to be the first person to know the real him mainly because she knew she would accept him but also because he knew he could count on her and that she could count on him. If all their years of fighting together, getting thrown out the windows and secret conversations has taught him it's that they were there for each other. He knew that he could count on the rest of the team but it was Raven who he turned to even though he never acted upon it up until now.

So as they were about to get to the main room he walked up to her and whispered "Yours." and started to walk to her room.

The last few days her and Gar had switched back and forth between each others rooms for their conversations, he even tidied his room to look like someone could live there, even going as far as masking the smell with several air fresheners. They had become pretty good at telling when was the best time to sneak off and talk. For example now was a very good time because they had just had a long and gruelling fight and they knew that Robin would hang out with Star on the couch and Cyborg would get a call off of Sarah saying she saw the fight on TV and was worried. This way the others would just assume that they had both gone to rest in their rooms.

As she approached her room she saw Gar standing there ready to go in. He always respected her privacy even though he knew the code. When she got to the door she typed in her passkey and entered. As she stepped into the purple den that was her room she straight away threw off her boots and collapsed on her usual spot on her bed lying across with legs dangling over the edge allowing her to kick and swing all she wanted. It's strange to think that she has become so comfortable with him in her room that she doesn't bat an eye when he climbs over her bed and takes his place without even asking. He is as usual in the same kind of position on the other side of the bed. This allowed for their heads to be next to each other which strangely makes Raven feel relaxed for the first time in hours. It was when they both got comfortable that she spoke "Wow I have never felt so tired in my life! Blockhead has never been this hard to beat before."

"Yeh I know I guess Rob's new training isn't working as well as he thought. Were going out to fight more tired than usual which really does not help matters. I swear I ended up doing more flying then I ever did as an actual bird." It was then she let out a little giggle with a little grin on her face she said "It's not flying if you don't stay in the air."

"Haha! I Guess. Oh and before you try to deny it I could hear you giggle before. I thought I was the only one who could see you laugh? I mean I would love it if you could show that side to the others but what gives."

"You are but I just couldn't help it I got the picture of you as a purple dinosaur stuck in my head and I couldn't hold it in." Gar then started to chuckle

"Yeh I guess I can see how that would be hilarious. So why don't you want anyone to see you giggle. It's cute and you have a lovely smile." Gar was always giving her complements now and it made her feel embarrassed but she knew why she shouldn't.

"You know why! My powers could blow up the tower."

"But you just giggled before and nothing happened you have so much more control now that his influence is gone."

"Yeh but if the rest of them saw that you know what would happen and you can say his name you know. I don't have any daddy issues anymore."

Gar couldn't help but laugh at that, to think she used to be so scared of him and now here she was making jokes about him "Yeh I know. Star would bombard you with her happiness and you would explode. I know your powers Rae and I know you can take it. Your stronger than you give yourself credit for!"

Again with the compliments she could feel the heat in her cheeks rising again.

"I guess."

"Come on Rae there must be something else to it?" She then turned to face him with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh no you don't you know how this works. My turn to ask."

"Fine but you know I won't drop it." That she did. He could be so stubborn sometimes.

"I know but just not today only one serious question a day that is what we agreed. Ask whatever else you want after but as long as it doesn't delve to deep." They had agreed the terms of their chats after their first couple of little chats. That was because it seemed after it was mainly one person doing all the confessing making it a bit one sided. Also talking about more than one thing left them to emotionally drained "Hmm now for mine." She knew what she wanted to ask but she tried to make it look like she hasn't been thinking about it all day.

"Come on I know you want to ask it don't try to fool me into thinking you haven't already thought about it and I know what it is." she stepped back how did he know her so well so fast. However thinking it through they have lived with and worked with each other for years so its no wonder. Knowing that it was still a bit of a shock to her mainly down to the fact that he's been paying attention.

"Ok why don't you want anyone else to know yet."

**Thanks for reading I would really appreciate a review to tell me what you think and whether you like were the characters are going.**


	2. Ch2 - I Was So Worried

Hi guy's thanks for your reviews on the last chapter even though some of them didn't show up straight away I managed to read them. Thank god for instant E-mails :)

Anyway once again I re read the last chapter finding many mistakes. I really need to proof read more or hire one haha. Anyway I have re uploaded the last chapter but don't worry there isn't any major changes to it.

**Disclaimer I don't own the teen titans or an of its characters (unfortunately :( ) they belong to WB cartoons and DC.**

**Chapter 2 – I Was So Worried**

The doors swished open bringing forth a strong gust of cool crisp air which drifted lazily over the group and after a day like today it was greatly appreciated. Stepping into the spacious front room of Titan Tower Cyborg stretched his remaining muscles and started to walk over to the Kitchen while Robin and Starfire lazily stumbled over to the couch. While he walked he took a mental note to stretch and oil every couple of hours even if he could still feel his last one was still working. This became apparent mainly due to the fact that he could feel himself cramping halfway through the fight and that it just made good sense. As he looked over at the couch he could see that Starfire and Robin were now spread out along with Star resting her head on Robin's chest. He couldn't help but notice Beast Boy and Raven were once again no were to be seen. As e thought that a smirk crept onto his face as he knew exactly were they were and that they have been having there little chats together for a while no. This made him realise that it was about time that they got closer. He knew that BB always had a thing for her, even if he didn't realise it himself and that Raven didn't actually hate him. In fact he knew it was quite the opposite in fact. She even admitted to him that she found that she trusts him deeply, even more so these days after that Dragon incident and that she may have underestimated him.

Were that conclusion she made had come from he didn't know and it was a constant puzzle for him. He had seen another side of BB before but that was only on very rare occasions and his actions seemed to just be brought about by the pressure of said situation. Once it was over he was back to being his goofy green friend but those situations did play around in his head even to this day especially when he noticed him acting a little bit unusual. One example was that he could of sworn he saw him reading the newspaper that Robin left on the table one day. Not only was he looking at it he was looking at the business section but as soon as he noticed him in the room he started blabbering something about not being able to find the funny pages.

A loud beep suddenly brought Cyborg out of his thoughts and back to the present. He could see the message on his display and knew what was coming next. Over the past Month he had been talking to this girl that he met at the mechanic shop he usually visits. She was the daughter of the shop owner...

…. "Hey your one of those Teen Titans am I right." spoke the red headed girl who had somehow managed to sneak up on him even with his movement sensors on "Why yes I am. Don't tell me. You want an autograph." as he said that he threw one of his famous cheeky grins and the girl responded by widening her smile 'I've still got it.' he thought to himself but just as that crossed his mind he shook it out 'There isn't a chance she would be interested in me like that.' Once that conclusion was made he added "So what can I help you with miss? Got a cat stuck up in a tree or something? Were always here to help." he saw the girls smile drop a bit for a while but soon enough it was back.

"Oh no nothing like that I know you guys are really busy. I was just wondering whether you wanted a cup of coffee and some company while my Dad works on your order." He was delighted by her response the shop was really busy that day and he knew it would take a good while for him to get his order ready. It was no trouble to him because he told the owner that he didn't have anything to do today. If it was an emergency he was always more than happy to make his order a priority knowing that his other customers would understand especially if a giant monster just ran in front of the shop. However right now all he was doing was twiddling his thumbs and reading the same magazines he read about a million times before.

"Yes I would very much enjoy that I think if I read the same review of what was once probably a very new car I think I might crack." The mysterious girl chuckled at his response.

"Yeh I know I keep telling him to put some new ones down but he never does. I'll just go get our coffee then, luckily my dad is a caffeine addict so we never run out." and just like that off she went only to appear a minute later with two hot cups of milky coffee "Wow you weren't kidding I bet if you open up a coffee shop I have no doubt robin will pretty much live here." she laughed again.

"Yeh I figured as much. He jumps around likes he's a little kid at Christmas. I could swear his blood must be mostly caffeine by now." Cyborg let out a hearty chuckle. This girl certainly got there pointy haired friend down to a point fast. Just as he was about to comment she added"I didn't know how you took it so I just did a sugar and plenty of milk. I hope its all right it's how I usually have it otherwise you can't taste the coffee and my dad only buys the best so it would be a shame to waste it." as she said that he took a sip

"Don't worry its fine I have it the same way." if he didn't know any better he could of sworn that she was nervous. The rest of their conversation went very smoothly they chatted about their lives which for Cyborg was mainly just rehashing what people saw on the news. However for her he was genuinely very interested in what she had to say. It turned out she had only moved back to jump last year to study Psychology at Jump City College which explains why he had only seen her around the shop only recently. This was down to the fact that she had been living with her Mother for the last four years which was because her parents had split up and her Dad had moved to jump after an opportunity to own his own shop appeared and for other reasons that he didn't really feel like was any of his business. So because of this all of his stories about his missions and his team were completely new to her making it finally interesting to tell them. She had heard about them of course but the news didn't really cover their exploits like there home town did as well as the fact that they mainly concentrated on the big guys up in the upper atmosphere.

When there conversation started to die down her Dad came in telling him that his order was ready to take home and with that he was back off to the tower. However just as he was about to go she turned up behind him again scaring the life out of him "Seriously how the hell do you do that." Her laugh wiped away any of the fright left in him "I was just coming to see if I could help seeing as my Dad is busy but it looks like I'm not needed so I'm just going to give you my number and head back in."

"Your number?"

"Yeah my number how else are you going to call me otherwise."

"I didn't know you wanted me to call."

"Of course I do you don't think I'd not give my number to you after spending two hours talking do you." It hadn't even crossed his mind how long he had been talking to her "Oh cool well just let me get up my contact list and add you." With that he took a look at the paper she handed to him and updated his systems.

"There done."

"Wow! All you did was look at it. That must come in handy." she then started to walk back in. Suddenly while looking at his new contact he realised something.

"Wait I didn't get your name."

"It's Sarah." And with that final comment and a giggle she was off and so was he after being over two hours late for training. Robin was going to kill him …..

….. The punishment course runs had been worth it though he has been speaking to her for nearly two months now and they had been speaking pretty much non stop. Whenever he wasn't on missions or when she wasn't in class they were on the phone with each other and most of the time at least one of them were doing something else entirely. It was amazing how they both managed to stay focused enough. Sometimes though Cyborg did manage to bang his head on his bonnet and her reaction being that she would just burst out laughing and he would grumble saying that was the last time he would do that.

Things had been going great between them and it was easy for them to talk to each other even with their hectic lives. However it was this fact that he had managed to get away with not going out on a date with her just yet but he knew that he couldn't get away with it for much longer. He can't keep doing this too her. It was obvious that she was interested in him and he knew he didn't want to lose her. In the back of his mind though he always thought about why was she interested in him and he thought that maybe he doesn't want the answer.

As he looked down at his communicator with 'Sarah Calling' staring right at him those thoughts came rushing back to the surface "Well time to bite the bullet as they say. It's now or never" as he whispered that to himself he walked back out into the hall and pressed answer on his display.

As he pressed it a yell could be heard "Oh my God Cyborg I was so worried! I know I say this every time but I can't help it! It looks so dangerous!"

"Seriously Sarah I'm fine. It's just brick for brains. It's when I'm not being chucked around the place that you have to worry. It usually means I'm stuck under his foot or something." A loud gulp could be heard over the speaker so he quickly added "That guys not a problem Sarah. If it's him or Plasmus there is no trouble at all." He could tell though that this wasn't reassuring her "Anyway I'll always have the guys there to back me up. After all we've literally been to hell and back. I'm fine!"

"Cyborg what do you mean by literally been to hell and back."He nearly gagged when he heard that because he hadn't got round to telling her about that day yet. "Err nothing. I'll tell you some other time. I don't want to mention anything that could get me in trouble." 'Or thrown out of a window' he added in his mind.

"Eugh! All right then enough of that topic. So other then 'Brick for brains' as you put it. What else have you been up to." He always liked her skill for knowing when to drop something when it got to personnel. He really appreciated that however with that he knew if this was to go any further he would have tell her everything. Not just about the team but himself and that really scared him. Him. The guy who just fought a giant brick.

"Nothing much really just been working on the car before training, which was when the alarm went. So all day ive just been flying round the city and then cleaning up the mess I made."

"Well least you put your toy's away afterwards." He chuckled. She also could always tell when to ease the tension on a subject. He guesses all this came with the territory of being a psychologist and knowing how to make a person feel at ease.

"Yes you know I always do." 'Well now or never'

"Hey I was wondering whether you were free this weekend."

"Why yes I am." he could hear the glee In her voice at hearing this.

"Well if I'm not battling giant monsters I wondered whether you might want to get something to eat with me. I know this great place. My treat." He has never been this nervous asking out a girl before.

"Yes I would love too and you don't have to worry about your treat I can pay for myself." With that Cyborg let out a breath he didn't even realise he had been holding in.

"That's great well ill book it for seven on Saturday then." He could then hear another person in the background.

"What Dad. Ok. Sorry I have to go Seven on Saturday sounds great. Speak later. Bye."

"Bye." Then 'Beep' the call ended and so did Cyborgs sanity.


	3. Ch3 - Can't Help It

Hi readers thanks for following the story and I hope your enjoying it so far. Just a quick note:

I have finally found my writing style and I was wondering whether you would like me to rewrite the other chapters to fit this style. This may take a while and I promise it wont interfere with my current update schedule. If you could please post your opinions in a review or IM me on the site I would greatly appreciate it.

**Disclaimer I don't own the teen titans or any of its characters (unfortunately :( ) they belong to WB cartoons and DC.**

**Ch3 – Can't Help It**

The shadows on the floor were slowly moving towards the back of the room before the Boy Wonder opened his eyes. As his mind cleared from it's groggy state he looked down to see the Redhead still snuggling up to him with her head in it's usually place against his chest. Many a night he spent like this thinking what he had done to be so lucky and with that came a great sense of guilt knowing that she still didn't know much about him. Of course though she could gather some of it from how he behaved in the tower but still every time he thought this a massive wave of panic flooded over him _'What if she doesn't like the real me. I know I act this way usually but I feel like I act differently when I'm with them than I would if I was back with Bruce.'_ Every time he thought this he knew that he was just over reacting but he still couldn't help it. The solution to his problem though scared him way more than the unknown which puzzled him greatly because it went against his nature.

Maybe he was just too scared of losing her and he just didn't want to risk anything and ruin what he had. Past experiences taught him that relationships and honesty don't work well together despite all the advice that he found on the internet pointing to the contrary.

Knowing that though he was still severely tempted to finally come out to her about who he is and why he acted the way he did. He also wanted to tell the team because he knew they deserved that much from him especially after all they've been through together. There were still some things standing between him and that goal and he needed to fix something first before he could even begin to think about the future. However to do that he needed to make a call that he had been avoiding for years.

Robin took one last look at the beauty lying on him and carefully got up from his position on the couch all the while carefully placing the princess's head on the pillow he had behind his back. When her head hit the pillow however she stirred which made him stand back in panic ready to apologise again and again. But after a little movement she settled and fell back to sleep cuddling the pillow he had placed under her head...

… It was another couple of hours before the red head opened her eyes but instead of opening them to the sight of her masked hero she awoke only to a very squashed pillow 'I have got to stop crushing things in my sleep.' It was this reason that explained why she slept with her head off the bed. In fact when she first got her bed she had destroyed nearly all the pillows in the tower, which made her room look like a chicken had been chased around it. However ever since she started falling asleep on Robin after a long day she always seemed to be at ease both within her dreams and outside them.

As she looked around for her sleeping buddy she noticed that it was getting late and that they never woke up around this time when they usually did this. In fact they never woke up at all and just stayed the way they were for the rest of the night. The routine usually was that they would wake up around six and Robin would start his day as usual whereas she would head back to her room and sleep for another hour or so until the time she usually would of woken up. This routine had remained constant for the whole year they had been together and even before that but now he was nowhere to be found.

Just as that thought popped into her head the doors swished open and in walked the Boy Wonder himself. As he walked in she noticed the time_ '2:00 why is he even up at this hour? Hmm. Better question is what was he doing and why wasn't he on the couch with me.'_ It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was more the fact that he always had to be so secretive and hide whatever he was doing. She had come to expect this from him over the time they had spent together and she understood completely the for his need for secrecy. After all he was once under the Batman's wing and she knew how secretive that hero is. Even on Tamaran he was famous and young Kids always told ghost stories about the 'Knight of Darkness' as they had put it while roasting Blurgnaw nuts over a fire.

As she recalled those lazy days Robin walked up to were she was sitting and spoke "Hey Star what you doing up?" Snapping out of her fond memory she answered.

"I could ask the same of you Boyfriend Robin."

_'Ouch' _he knew that whenever she referred to him as 'boyfriend Robin' and not her usual 'Robin of mine' or just 'Robin' when she was in a hurry, he was in big trouble and he new at once what this was about. He knew that she hated when he disappeared off and he knew she didn't like that he hid what he was doing from her. In his defence however this was the first and only time he had done it when they were resting on the couch. The other times had been after they had watched a film or just before bed when he would make an excuse about having to update the records, even though they hadn't even had a fight that day, and he would make his way off to the Comm's room.

He couldn't tell her what he was doing because he knew she would worry about him and would not give up until he told her the whole story 'No for now she shouldn't know. 'Ignorance is bliss' as they say' but he knew that he really should tell her after all how was he going to explain what he had to do next.

As she looked into those eye slits she could see him deep in thought and she knew that she had made him worry. She couldn't help it though it just slipped out. She was tired of his secrecy even though she understood why he did it. She just couldn't help it, she hated that he did it and she hated that he couldn't trust her with whatever was eating his brain. She knew that he put all the trust he could ever have in her but she could not help but feel this way. Her curiosity always got the better of her though ….

….It was another lazy Saturday night at the tower and she was cuddling her love once again while staring at the pictures on the screen not really paying any attention to what was actually going on. It was yet again her Boyfriends turn to pick a film and once again he picked an old black and white film.

She loved that he was into this stuff after all with the life that he had she couldn't of pictured him liking anything else but she just couldn't get into them. She knew that most likely it was just a cultural thing between her world and his and he accepted this when she told him one night after a very long film. In fact he even tried to apologise for not realising

In fact he even tried to apologise for not realising but she assured him that he had nothing to apologise for and that these were films that he liked. After all she had made him sit threw countless 'Chick Flicks' as he called them. She only wanted to tell him in case he got offended at her falling asleep during the film even though out of the corner of her eye she could see Beast Boy doing the same. By halfway through he was usually snoring which would be when Raven would kick him off the couch waking him up. He would then when grumble at her and walk off to his room mumbling something about her doing this every time, which she would hear and then yell at him saying that she wouldn't have to do it if he didn't snore so loud. It didn't matter how many times this happened it still made her giggle knowing that it was just the way the two acted with each other.

After the film finished though she saw Robin walk off saying that he was just finishing off some paperwork and then he would be back. This was the first time she noticed him do this because he was usually so organised that he never had anything to do before he spent time with the team. Noticing this she could see that his face also looked a bit pale.

Worrying about him she followed him to the Comm's room and as she approached the door she heard him speak "I'm doing it this late because I had to wait till she fell asleep. I don't want her to find out about this." When she heard that she couldn't help herself and she knocked on the door. A moment later and a huge crash he was at the door looking like his usual self.

"Oh hey Star I thought you were going to fall asleep on the couch for a bit then I would join you."

"You looked a bit pale and I was worried that you were sick."

"Oh no I'm fine. I just got up a bit too fast." she looked at him and thought that his explanation was reasonable enough. With that cleared up though she was still curious about what was happening in the room.

"Oh well I'm glad you're okay but I heard voices in there. Is there someone with you."

"No I'm alone I'm just doing a audio log for myself. It helps me think better. Anyway ill just be a bit longer go back on the couch and rest. I promise I won't wake you when I come back in." After that he closed the door and she knew that he was waiting for her to leave. She did leave but she definitely wasn't satisfied with that answer ….

…. Enough was enough though if this carried on it was just going to get worse and worse. It was time to end it.

As he was about to open his mouth she managed to slip in before him "Before you say anything Robin of mine I want you to know that I Love you." as he looked at her saying that he knew what she was about to say and after the conversation in the comm's room he just had he really couldn't be dealing with it right now.

"With that being said however I want to stop you before you try to make another one of your excuses." All that he was doing to protect her was getting thrown in his face.

"Now I know what you've been doing Robin. I know were you've been sneaking off to. I know you are hiding something from me." '_Why can't she just understand.'_

"Now I know that I shouldn't think this way because I know you. I know that you will always have your secrets. However I cannot help the way that I feel and I cannot help myself when I think that you are hiding something from me." '_I'm going to tell her everything when I have everything back to normal.'_

" I know that you would never do anything to hurt me but I have tried to tell my heart that and it would not listen." _'Why is she so impatient.'_

"Now Robin I'm going to ask you only once and if you cannot answer I'm afraid that I just can't take this anymore. If you can't answer then I'm doing the breaking up with you." 'Snap'

"Really! Your doing this now. You know I have secrets. You know that I can't tell you. Your heart doesn't trust me. Maybe you shouldn't listen to it then. Maybe for once you should listen to your head. Why can't you just get off my back!" As the last syllable left his mouth he could see her anger build and in one swift movement his arse was on the floor.

After gaining a little bit of consciousness he sat up just in time to see her bolt out of the room. Now with only himself in the room he took a deep breath and let his anger go.

Once it was finally gone he came to the realisation at what he just did and a wave of misery flooded over him making his heart sink "Well Better my heart than hers." He then picked up his bag, dropped the note on the table and left.

**Hi Thanks for reading :)**

**Please review, favourite and follow so I know that you are enjoying reading this as I do writing it.**


End file.
